cncfandomcom-20200223-history
The Taking of Baikonur
The First Battle of Baikonur was a battle of the war against the GLA. The main objective of the GLA was to capture the Rocket and the Control Facility from the defending US and Chinese forces, with great success. The Battle of Baikonur was a violent battle that involved superweapons on the three sides, as well as the best of the best of the American, Chinese and GLA Arsenals. The Start of the Operation Near the Chinese base at the factory, a rocket has been transported by train as an American commander calls out all military personnel to take up positions near the rocket facility and as this was going on, GLA hero Jarmen Kell said that facility is the message to him including the GLA must strike swiftly if they are to capture it, also today they will meet their destiny against a Chinese and American defense consisting of bases at the factory and the airfield. At the GLA base, the commander (who didn't have much funding in this operation) trained Workers to build up the base covering a stretch of terrain near the railway track where a train is moving fast in both ways by defenses making enemy presences unsure if crossing the railway line including GLA troops and vehicles. The commander sent a Rebel to capture Tech Buildings because of short funding as a Worker decided to blow up the train by a Demo Trap after GLA intelligence had sighted the two sites to capture it. Defending the Base As the base is nearly ready and Jarmen Kell scouted the area to take out enemy crews, both the Americans and the Chinese attempted to destroy the GLA base with everything they got while after all vehicles from the Chinese like Nuke Cannons and Troop Crawlers and the Americans like Paladin tanks were destroyed, the GLA destroyed many American C-130s after doing supply dropping at the airfield. As the GLA were waiting for their Scud Storm to launch and sending Bomb Trucks to repel American positions at the airfield, an American Particle Cannon soon took out many of the GLA commander's defenses as it was ready to attack while the Fuel Air Bomb wasn't coming even the Chinese Nuclear Missile isn't attacking yet on the GLA base. Not wanting to launch a second US particle cannon attack, the terrorists soon got their vehicles from the Arms Dealer like the Scud Launcher and the two tanks (Scorpion and Marauder) with a Technical to pick-up two GLA Rebels and three Workers to capture both the sites and destroy the enemy bases. The American Base The GLA vehicle division, joined by Jarmen Kell followed him to the US base as the Americans think it was not a major attack but the terrorists had attacked it instead. As of destroying the EMP batteries at the "front door", a GLA Toxin Tractor took out American Rangers garrisoned in civilian buildings also Scorpion and Marauder tanks, Scud Launchers and Rocket Buggies took out the American base while Quad Cannons kept a close call on enemy Comanches and Chinooks as the American base was destroyed by Scud launchers and the Scud Storm which the GLA said "The Americans have been crushed!" as a Rebel captured the control building and Quad Cannons are on guard for Chinese MIGs which they did an attack but it was no use on it as GLA supervision by Workers build up enough Stinger Sites while the commander sent more vehicles as he raised more funds to his next attack: the Chinese base. The Chinese Base The GLA commander destroyed two Chinese Bunkers which had the access to the American base from the back by GLA Scorpion and Marauder tanks which he decided to send more vehicles to attack the Chinese from the bottom side. The GLA sent the veterans of the American base attack to drive behind the Chinese "back door" as GLA vehicles soon arrived on enemy ground, firstly over there outside the Chinese base, Scud Rockets from the Scud Launcher and their superweapon (which only destroys the main base) destroyed a Chinese Bunker and Speaker Tower including the Toxin Tractor attack on civilian buildings while the GLA suddenly broke into the Chinese base. Scud Launchers and the two main GLA tank divisions attacked enemy positions even the Scud Storm did it as well without the Chinese vehicles already there as the GLA finally said that the Chinese is destroyed as the GLA (watched out for the train in the very beginning) destroyed the Chinese Bunkers and American EMP batteries as the Toxin Tractor veteran took out the bunker emplacements for enemy infantry as of at last, the GLA Rebel and Jarmen Kell captured the rocket launcher. Aftermath The GLA rocket launcher filled an ICBM missile with toxic anthrax was launched at an unnameless city killing the civilians over there was now a GLA victory in the early war against them by the Americans and the Chinese. As Washington and Beijing were shocked by the GLA victory at the city known as " The City of Rockets", the American forces joined by seven UN diplomats (which two of them did for the GLA operations) started a military operation held in Baghdad as of the GLA Scud Storm launch including a seige over there for three days after a training mission held in the Middle East was completed codenamed Operation: Silent Dawn. Category:Generals GLA Missions